The Light Princess and The Dark Prince
by Laqq
Summary: Yea Im super horrible at grammar so whatever. Orihime's father(the king) has decided that orihime is ready for marriage she has to chose from 7 different princes from 7 different countries.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light Princess and The Dark Prince**

Orihime was awoken by the the sound of a kind mans voice. "Princess Orihime." she opened one eye and saw a butler, he was wearing an expensive and elegant looking black suit with a white shirt underneath it, a red tie resting on top of his white shirt, his hair dark brown and combed back but little pieces of his hair rested on his forehead. "Hmm... Ethan? what did i tell you about calling me princess Orihime, just call me Orihime" Orihime yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. Orihime checked her clock. "WHAT?! 3pm already!"

"I am not obligated to call you by your name ." Ethan said with a kind smile, that smile of his was the kindest orihime has ever seen, it could make anyones worries go away."And yes you overslept again."

"Ok fine." Orihime sighed. "Why cant i ever wake up at a normal time." Orihime said with a pout. Ethan snickered.

Ohime sat up taking her covers with her to still cover everything but her shoulders, her nightwear wasn't revealing at all she just didn't want a man to see her like that. Orihime looked at her butler and gave him a questioning look "What is going on." Orihime said looking around her room to find many different expensive and beautiful gowns of many colors. "Wow, it looks like a rainbow of dresses." She said taking in the beauty of all the dresses. Her eyes scanning and gacking at them, ya she had pretty dresses before but these were beautiful but why so many beautiful dresses in her room suddenly.

"Princess Orihime have you forgotten?" Ethan said looking at her worried and confused as to why she would forget such a day.

"Forgotten what?" Orihime looked at Ethan with another questioning gaze. Ethan has gotten use to these looks the princess forgets almost everything.

"Princess it is your sixteenth birthday today, we are having a party to find you a potential spouse."

"WHAT?!" Orihime didn't want to get married she wasnt ready evenr though she had no choice orihime wanted to marry out of love not money or to benefit her country. Orihime sighed "So thats what the dressed are for?"

"Yes. I hope you find one to your liking, I will call maids in to help you in a moment." Ethan stated as he bowed and left the room. Orihime pushed the covers away from her self and placed them on her bed as she stepped out of her bed and walked over to the dressed, one of the dresses caught her attention immediately, it was a beautiful light pink heart shaped upper half it was strapless except for two pieces of fabric that attached to the top of the dress and laid slightly below the shoulders. It was long and beautiful. The maids came in with bright kind smiles, Orihime could tell they were happy to help her. One of the maids look at orihime with a smile.

"which one do you like?" the maid said walking over to Orihime, Orihime pointed to the one she had been looking at. The maid smiled and took the dress of the rack and told orihime to turn around a take off her clothes. Orihime did so and the maids put the dress on orihime and zipped it up, they walked Orihime over to the mirror and orihime looked at herself. She couldn't believe it was her she looked "beautiful, Princess you do look very beautiful." Orihime's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"thank you" orihime gave the maid a kind smile. The maids were always so nice to her she new some of the maids were only nice to her because of her status and some truly did care about her as did the butlers.

"Shall we put on your make up?" the maid asked

"Oh...um no no I am fine. I don't really like makeup" Orihime laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head

"Very well." the maid said leading orihime to a desk with brushes and ties. Orihime sat down while the maid did her hair. Orihime watched in amazement how elegantly the maid did her hair. After the maid added some more touches orihime hair was done and it was beautifully put up. Half of her hair was put up into cute bun, her long curls rested on her shoulders and her beck and stopped just before her bottom. The maid looked at Orihime with a big smile "Done!" the woman checked the time "Oh good just in time the guests have probably arrived by now. We have to go or youll be late." the maid walked with orihime to where she was to stand before the king called her out for all the potential husbands for her will be to see her in person. orihime sighed, she was nervous she has never actually danced before except for when Ethan was teaching her. She hoped that all that practice payed off.

At Another Castle

The prince was reading a book in silence,his legs crossed and sitting on a wooden was something he did often, he didnt exactly like it but He liked the silence that came with reading. He heard a knock at the door and he closed his book and placed it on his lap. with a deep and emotionless voice he replied to the knock "Come in." His butker came in and looked at him

"Master..the king wants me to inform you that you will be attending a ball for miss Inoue Orihime." The butler brought in an expensive, elegently, and price looking suit.

"I do not wish to go to such a troublesome event it will be a wast of my time i do not require a woman." The prince said with again an emotionless voice

"The king said you are already eighteen years old and you need to find a woman and he has chosen this one for you. The king said she is the most beautiful princess he has seen in years. She would make a fine wife for you." The Prince closed his eyes sighed

"I do not see the need in this, but I can see that there is not a coice in the matter. If I do not go I will hear nothing but complaints from the king." The prince looked at the suit and picked it up.

"I shall be back soon." The butler bowed then left. The prince undressed and put on the suit it was black and had a white shit that almost blended in with his skin his jet black hair rested on his neck and brushed the color of his suit. He put on his black shoes and looked in the mirror his expressionless self staring right back at him. He looked away and the butler walked back in "Master the car is ready" The prince walked out of his house and into the car as he watched buildings go by he know that tonight was going to be a long night.

Back at the Inoue Castle

Orihime saw Ethan walking towards her and she smiled. Finally someone who could possibly calm her of her uneasiness. "Princess Orihme i am to be your escort." Ethan said with a kinda smile. The kind smile was always able to calm her down, Ethan was truely an amazing person. Orihime had no romantic feelings for him what she felt for him was moe so a bestfriend maybe. She only knew she could tell him anything and know she wouldnt be judged even though that sounds silly to be bestfriends with your butler. She never gave him orders, Orihime didn't have it in her to give orders or say no she was way to nice and would be way to worried that they were already working hard enough. Orihime knew she wasnt exactly fit for the life of a princess and didn't even look like one either.

"Thank you ethan, you being her already makes me calm enough." Orihime smiled brightly and Ethan gave a bright smile back

"Im glad I can help, I will be here to grant your wishes until someone comes along and does a much better job than me." Ethan replied with a smile "I will be looking forword to that day." Orihime looked slightly surprised and then giggled. He always did know what to say to make her laugh or just smile. "You're such a good man Ethan" Orihime thought to herself.

"And now id like to introduce you all to my lovely daughter Inoue Orihime." The king called out. The king wore a flashy robe,a white button up shirt that wasnt alll button up, and very flashy jewels on his fingers, his neck,his rists,and his ears. Ethan put out his hand and Orihime took it with a smile she walked out to the the hall where the kiig was and stood next to letting go of Ethan's hand and him giving a bow before leaving. "Each Prince from the Different countries will each have one dance with my daughter." Orihime got nervous and leaned next to her father.

"How many Princes are there?" Orhime asked nervously looking around the room then at her father.

"There are seven princes" Orihime looked at him with a surprised look

"seven?!" orihime sigh. she now knew this was going to be a very long night. Orihime looked down to the ball room to find six princes looking back at her." She looked around the room to find the seventh prince and found him, he was leaning against the wall looking the other way, his skin was white and looked perfect like it was made out of porcelain, his hair was jet black and rested perfectly on his face and neck but he looked annoyed very annoyed. "hmm. he looks like he doesn't want to be here, maybe its the same reason as me?" Orihime thought to herself tilting he head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light Princess and The Dark Prince**

In the castle of Britain

"Prince Edwin." The maid walked in to find an already awake prince, his dirty blonde wavy locks that almost reached the bottom of his neck, his bangs parted on both sides from the middle. He turned around and his beautiful greenish blue eyes, and fare skin captivated the nurse and her face turned a bright shade of red. He got up and took of his shirt. "Um u-uh Prince w-w-what are you doing?!" the prince looked back at her.

"I'm getting dressed." he looked at her with a teasing smile "hmm? Are you going to watch me get dressed." the maid blushed and ran out of the room. The prince put on his dark blue suit which had a white shirt underneath and a dark blue tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect. heh..She wont be able to resist me." he said turning around, opening the door and calling the servants to bring the car around.

In the castle of Ireland

"Prince Aegus wake up!" the king whacked him on the head angrily.

"ouch that hurt i woulda woken up if you shook me you didn't have to hit me." he said pouting and rubbing his head. The Prince had messy orangey red hair and pretty dark green eyes and fare skin. "What do have to wake up for anyway?" Aegus looked at his father annoyed. His father turned his hea with his usual "demon king" face as Aegus calls his "yakes."

" You are supposed to be meeting the princess tonight! It is already 3pm the party starts at 5pm!" Prince Aegus face went pale and he jumped out of bed so fast it looked like he flew. the king left as he saw his son reaching for his suit, it was a light green suit ,a white shirt and, a black tie. the prince thought about the prince as he was putting on his clothes.

"Hmm I wounder what kind of person she is.." The prince blushed and giggled to himself. "I bet shes a nice and cute person..i hope so." the prince ran out of the door and into the car "woooo made it he highfive!" he had a big smile on his face but his father looked at him annoyed and he rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly laughed and then sighed. His father watching the car as it flew past him.

In the castle of India

"Prince Abha?" the maid knocked on the door the prince got up from relaxing and looking out his window to feel like cool breeze,

"Come in." the prince said with a kind smile.

"Oh prince Abha you are already dressed?" she said surprised "I was just sent to wake you." he giggled "but now i guess i don't have to hehe."

"Yes I decided to wake up earlier then i usually do. I wanted some time to relax before i head to the ball." The prince was wearing a cream colored suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He would usually wear a kurta but he felt it would be better to put on a suit. Though he thought that the princess might not mind it he just wore it. His eyes a deep purple, his hair was a dark shade of brown ,he had short straight hair, and had tan but beautiful skin. He wasn't quite sure if the princess would actually pick him but he knew she would be attracted to him. And that alone might give him a better chance.

In the castle of Germany

"Prince Alfons coming in.." the maid opened the door to a half naked prince. He was just about to put his shirt on when he noticed a maid. She stared at him and er cheeks turned a bright shade of red, He was so "Hot!" His hair brushed back, his skin had a light tan, his eyes crystal blue, and his body full of prince looked at her.

"huh." the prince stared at her annoyance forming after shock.

"I mean my face is hot oh my I must be sick or something I'll be going now!" the maid bowed quickly and dashed out the door. silence filled the room as he was trying to wrap his head around what exactly just happened. He shrugged it off and put his shirt on. His shirt was a dark shade of green, a black die, and a white shirt underneath.

He wondered what kind of girl she was, he didn't really have a type but he at least wanted to see how she looked before he met her. But it will be the first time seeing any of the princes so he can't complain.

In the Castle of Russia

Prince Vladimir was looking through his closet to find his suit. It was a pretty shade of red , a black tie, and of course a white t-shirt underneath. His hair was a light shade of brown,it was parted to the side but his forehead was fully visible except for a few strains that escaped and rested on his forehead. His eyes were a light shade of brown. Before any maids came to wake him up he walked out of the door at 1pm and waved his father good bye. He went into the car and it drove off.

The Prince wanted to know exactly how the princess looked and how she acted. He was growing impatient.

Back at the Inoue Castle

Her Father told her that the princes came from there countries but got them one of his fancy hotels to stay at. Each Prince looked at eachother then the princess. the king nudged Orihime to walk down the steps and meet the princes. She did so slowly and she walked over to the princes and each of the princes were staring. Prince Edwin went up to the princess and kissed her one the cheek and Orihime blushed and her eyes widened. "uh-um what are you doing?!" In my country it means to not have seen aa friend in so long. The prince took her hand "I feel like i've known you my whole life it must be fate." "How do you do? I am Edwin Prince of Britain" each prince was very handsome they all introduced themselves.

"Hey i'm Prince Aegus!" he said with a big smile but his cheeks colored with pink

"From Ireland am I right? Sorry i forget everything" Orihime said bonking her own head lighting and she giggled. The prince looked at her softly.

"Yes! well I don't want to make the other princes angry by talking to you so much" he said sticking his tongue out and laughing. The next prince walked up He was so tall she had to look up and very strong looking he had large hands and looked kind of scary.

"Hello, I am Alfons Prince of Germany" He looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she was. he had never seen a woman with so much beauty in his life.

"Hello I am Princess Orihime nice to meet you."she smile kindly as all her smiles were kind and beautiful and could light up a room. He blushed and answered her.

" Nice to meet you too Princess." he said walking the other way so that the other princes could talk to her.

"Hello I am Prince Ahba. Nice to meet you." He gave Orihime a kind and gentle smile.

"Im princess Orihime. Nice to meet you too." Orihime said with a smile. The next prince walked up.

"Hello I am Vladimir prince of Russia How do you do?" He looked at Orihime and yet another prince thinking she was the most beautiful woman hed ever seen.

"Hello I am princess Orihime." Orihime smiled and then that prince left. she counted the princes she had talked to and only counted up to six. She looked around and found the seventh prince. She walked over to him and looked at him.

"umm." Orihime said in a solf but awkward tone. The man looked at her to his amaze he saw a woman eyes gray orbs that shined, Her hair long orange locks that rested perfectly on her shoulders and her back, her lips small but full, her skin a cream color. her skin was perfect like a doll, her nose small and perfect, everything about her was perfect, she was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen, he had noticed other women but he was never interested, but Orihime was one who was quite interesting. Orihime looked at him, up close he was even more handsome, sure the other princes were handsome too but not as much as this prince, he has jet black hair that rested on each side of his nose, his hair covered his neck ,it was messy but cool, his eyes a grassy green color which one could get lost in them, his lips were perfect his upper lip black but his bottom lip the same color of the rest of his skin, Pale white as snow but beautiful he was perfect. Orihime realized she was staring and blushed a bright shade of red "Oh! um s-sorry for staring...um im p-princes Orihime nice to meet you." Orihime was embarrassed she probably looked so stupid.

" I am Ulquiorra, the prince of Spain." He was the prince of spain yet he was so pale it never made sense to anyone nor to him. Orihime looked at the ground his voice was deep and smoothing. Orihime looked back up at him and saw his deep emotionless stare. Maybe he wasn't interested in her after all there were so many pretty girls in here a lot of them much prettier than her. Orihime didn't think she was that pretty yea she had some confidence but not much , she sighed. Calm music played throughout the castle which Ulquiorra could enjoy, Orihime watching couples dance beautifully. Ulquiorra thought maybe she wanted to dance but with him, but that though was not long lived he brushed it off, he didn't care for dancing therefore he will not worry about it. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets

All the princes asked her to dance and she did one by one, he was watching ever now and then. Each prince gave Orihime the same look, a look of mesmerization, he could tell that she wasn't exactly having as much fun as the men were she looked highly uncomfortable probably due to the lustful stares of some of the princes.

After the last Prince was done his dance with her she leaned against one of the walls exhausted from dancing so much. Orihime sighed then went to the door and went outside, to the balcony were she could get some fresh air and a nice view of the moon. feeling calm she let the breeze flow through her hair orange locks and on her face. Orihime turned her head and saw Ulquiorra at the balcony. She walked over to him "Getting fresh air?" Orihime said looking up at him, Ulquiorra wasn't as tall as the prince of Germany but she still had to look up.

"Yes." he said looking at her from the corner of his eye and then looking back at the sky. Ulquiorra hated parties they were a waste of time. The only thing keeping him from leaving was his fathers fury and he didn't want to listen to his fathers lectures. He has never experienced what the king wants him to. Ulquiorra glanced at Orihime and then back at the moon "fall in love in one night? ridiculous" Ulquiorra thought to himself. He wasn't in love with the woman. He really didn't hold any special feelings for her. The only thing close to "like" was her peaking his interest. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall in love because he simply didn't want it nor needed it. And if the woman chose him just because of his looks which he wasn't even certain she liked. It would be idiotic to marry a man who has no desire to love. He had to give her credit she wasn't scared of him as other usually are, when he looked at people he would scare them away because of how intense his eyes were. And how he never showed any emotion in his face.

"I don't think i'm fit for this royal life, falling in love in one night is impossible." Orihime sighed and looked at the moon. "Even liking someone takes time." she said. Ulquiorra looked at her from his peripheral vision, the moon light shined on her face and skin, her hair flowing in the wind with the sweet scent of strawberries. He looked back at the moon, he knew exactly what she was talking about but she probably could fall in love but him even that word was far from his reach. Orihime looked over at him with curiosity and saw him his eyes focused on the sky and moon, she could tell he was thinking about something. Maybe he didn't think he deserved love or just didn't want it. Orihime wasn't going to try to make him fall in love with her, that wasn't her goal for any of the guys. She attended the party because she simply had to. Orihime saw him in a trance and she grabbed his sleeve "Are you okay?" his eyes widened from her touch and her waking him up from his thoughts, he pushed her hand aside. But he could still feel her hand on his arm even though her hand was no longer on him.

"Yes." Even though he found her the most attractive and interesting being he had ever seen he wasn't going to have any feelings for her. He would do nothing for her. He never wanted to get married in the first place. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud voice full the room.

"Hello is everyone having a good time?" the king said with a smile "I have come to a conclusion for the marriage plans." he staired down at Orihime and Ulquiorra and smirked. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, His eyes focused on the king, Ignoreing Orihime's stares and awaited the kings words. "Alright everyone now that i have your attention i'd like to announce that all the princes with be staying at my castle fir 1 month. After that time My daughter wll have to choose a husband." Orihime stared at her father for a few more seconds before she finially realized what he said. Orihime looked at the other princes and they looked back. Orihime knew then and there that things wouldnt be the same.

After the party ended

"Do not worry my fine men I have contacted each one of your fathers" The king said happily. "Each of your fathers happy accepted. Now Orihime show them to their rooms." Orihime looked at her father and nodded

"Ok." Orihime walked until they came to a long hallway with 10 doors. she stopped at the first door "Prince Aegus this will be your room. this is room 10." Orihime reached in her pocket "Her you go." Orihime smiled and gave it to the irish prince, her skin lightly brushing his hand, the prince blushed and smile brightly

"Thank you." Orihime looked at the irish prince and smiled

"If you need anything If anyone of you need anthing, i'll be in room 1" Orihime smiled, pointed to the door with a number one in it and bowed "Oh! i almost forgot you each have a chnage of clothes and a closet full of clothes since you are staying a while. Good night Aegus." Orihime smiled and stared walking, Aegus put his hand in a fist cluching his key.

"Princess!" He yelled and orihime turned her hair flowing beautifuly behind her. Aegus eyes widened and then he looked at the princess blushing.

"Goodnight!" Aegus yelled and smiled, Orihime smiled back and nodded

"Yes." Orihime turned around and walked forward.

"Cute thing isn't he, he doesn't know how to talk to women properly." prince Edwin with a snicker. Orihime still looking forward.

"I think hes very kind." Orihime said kindly. The prince looked at her with a smirk. "Oh! this is your room Edwin room 9" Orihime turned around and and gave the key to edwin. "goodnight." orihime smiled. She did that until the last prince walking a couple feet behind her. Orihime lead him to his room. "Um this is your room, room 3." Orihime gave him the key her skin brushing his. "Here you go."

Ulquiorra's skin tingled after she pulled her hand away. Ulquiorra nodded and walked into his room, Orihime walked to her room, took out her key, and opened the door, she sighed, walked into her room, and plopped onto her bed. "A lot has happened in one night." Orihime after thinking about everything that just happened this night. She just realized something, the mysterious man only was a door away from her, she would have to see him every time she had to get out of her room. Orihime blushed, any other the guys how could she just realized this, and shell be lived with 7 men all of their rooms near hears. Orihime sighed, "I don't know if ill get use to this." Orihime crawled into her covers and fell asleep, each minute closer to the adventures that awake her.


End file.
